Exiled
by Doctor Alexander
Summary: Felix and Sam are Twins, that's why they're here. Elze has supernatural intelligence, that's why she's here. I have anger problems, that's why I'm here. We're all here for a reason, but why were we exiled here?
1. Exiled

**Exiled**

"SHUT UP!" Zoe screamed.

Felix and Samuel were having an arm wrestle, and most of the time that ended up with them trying to jab their arms (and fists) into each other's squeegilyspooch; this time it turned into an all-out war. Zoe was the pilot, and was usually generally annoyed with them, but today she was down-right furious. _We're on exile… How can they act so childish?_ She knew the answer right after she said it; they didn't know they were on exile. Neither she nor Elze had the heart to tell them, they had known them for their entire lives. They were the youngest of the group. Felix and Sam were twins. Twins, as in they were grown and fertilized in the same tube. It was rare, but not impossible. However, it didn't make them very popular with the empire; that's why they are here. Elze was here because she was gifted with advanced intelligence. The tallests thought she would be a great invader, but they had no ruling over the control brains. They insisted that that was flawed programming, so that's why she is here. I am here because apparently, _I _am a rogue. I used to be an elite pilot working on the Massive, but _I_ didn't like the idea of operation impending doom two, _I _thought it would make too many enemies. I told them this, and they just yelled at me; then, _I_ got angry and attacked. Felix and Sam think we are going here as a special mission from the tallets, but that didn't calm me down.

"I am SICK of your STUPID wrestling matches!" this caused Sam to stop midair of a thumb-pile-driver aimed at Felix's Pak. "Why is it, that WHEN EVER you two have a sort of competition, it causes mass chaos?" Elze looked up from behind her book.

"Can you ever get along?" Elze said, pink eyes glistening, "Fel, Sam; you guys should stop fighting. Otherwise, you'll distract the driver, and you've already done such a nice job, she wouldn't notice a planet right in front of her eyes."

"How do you know?" Zoe said sneeringly.

Elze looked deathly serious, "Because we're about to crash into one."

Zoe looked back and screamed; everyone else joined her. Elze was the first to come to her senses, "_Zoe_, break; NOW!" Zoe crammed the joy-stick upward, but not soon enough to save them from crashing into a rather conspicuous-looking green house.


	2. Hurt

Every part of Elze's body felt on fire. She was in so much pain, she wasn't quite sure that she had any remaining non-broken bones left in her body. She wasn't a necessarily fast healer, so this was a major problem. She was stuck in between the floor of the ship and an entirely metal wall, which came tumbling down when they crashed. Her pak was undamaged, but she was fairly certain she would bleed to death if someone didn't get her out of there soon. She was quite good in battle, her strategy and tactics quite undefeatable, but her bodily weaknesses made sure she wasn't to be a soldier. It was quite depressing sometimes, but she felt it especially now. Why was she so weak! She knew that is she wasn't, then she probably wouldn't be such an (yes, she admits it) genius. If this was the price to pay, then she would gladly pay it. She had figured that they would be looking for her right now, so all she had to do was give some indication she was there. It took the last of her strength, but it was necessary to make some sort of noise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'M HERE!" She yelled as hard as she could, than there was nothing.

"Hello…?" said a familiar voice.

Who was it? It was on the tip of her worm-like tongue. He was someone she knew well… she knew that. Maybe he was from invader training or something? Maybe he was from the science lab on vort? She couldn't put her finger on it… then it hit her. Zim! What was she doing on Earth? Then it all came back to her; including the pain.

"Yes?" she said weakly.

"What on Irk happened?" Zoe shrieked.

"I got a bit hurt when we crashed." Elze felt tired, and didn't have time to make a very intelligent answer.

"HURT? You're half dead!" Felix exclaimed.

"And that was a WEEK ago!" Sam was surprised at how long it took her to even wake up; and she was still in critical condition!

"Master," Kit looked blurry, but her loyal sir unit was definitely leaning over her, looking worried, "Why haven't you healed yet?"

Elze sighed, "I'm not a very good healer. It takes a while, about as fast as a human. It would take a few months until I'm fully functional again." She was glad she had an intelligent Sir unit; a robot anything like Gir would certainly not do at all.

God, she was tired! No, no… she could not sleep at a time like this, seeing her old friend for the first time in….years…. soooo… tired… need… sleeeee…

Xxxxxxxx

"Why does she heal SO slowly!" Zim sounded confused.

Zoe looked worried, "I'm not sure."


	3. Invasion at Skool

_Ugg, I'm SO SORRY for not updating! This story rather slipped my mind. But still, I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MARCH? Ahhhh! That is inexcusable!_

**Invasion At Skool**

"Hello, my miserable pupils." Hissed the snake-like teacher, "Today we have been cursed with even more hopeless, childrenish additions to our horrible school. And you all know how much I hate children." Ms. Bitters glared at the students menacingly, "Anyway, their names are Samuel, Felix, and Zoe Adamsburggreenvilledoom." Three seemingly normal children waved nervously at the inattentive class.

"I hope then reign much misery and doom upon your already depressingly bleak lives. That is all." The bell rang and the students hurried to leave. Soon only five students remained. One of those five had scythe-like hair and a rather big head. Another had green skin and a strange metal backpack. Yet the others looked like normal humans in every way. s

"Zim!" Dib shouted, "Do you think you can trick me with your little disguise devices? I LOOKED inside of them with my X-scope and saw they have the same organs as you! Is it a squeggalyspootch? Anyway, you can't get away with THREE_ MORE _aliens in the class!"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Shut up Dib-Thing. They're not here to conquer Earth, they will just be staying for a bit. No need to worry your filthy elephantine head." Dib scanned Zim's face, looking for a sign of sarcasm, but found one. He nodded.

"You better hope so, space boy." He turned around and left the classroom.

Felix crept to the door and looked into the hallway.

"All clear!"

Zoe nodded and turned to face Zim, "Zim, who was that kid? How does he know you're Irken?" She asked, lowering her voice. He just laughed.

"Oh, he's nobody. Just some insane human who wants to stop me from 'destroying Earth'. He's quite irksome."

"So, Zim... how's Elze doing?" Sam asked.

He lowered his gaze to the young Irken, "She'll be fine. I expect she'll be good as new by tomorrow." he paused for a moment, "Though it is quite concerning how physically weak she is. She is about as strong as a human her size. And for an Irken, that is not powerful at all. We should do a diagnostic when we get back to the base."

"And the plan?" Felix inquired.

"Plan?" Zim repeated blankly.

"The plan for the humans! The reason we're all here! That plan!" Sam shouted.

Zim looked questionably to Zoe.

"Just go with it!" She whispered to him.

He just went along with it, "Ah, yes... that plan. Well, since our friend is still finishing her recovery, we must wait until we have the entire team to brain storm. And you know how good Elze is at that." The twins nodded.

_ This is going to cause trouble... _Zim thought, _I hope Elze can think of a wy out of this!_


End file.
